Ururu's 'Gift'
by MissMakaraCaptor
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot Possibly a two-shot  about Ururu getting her period... :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: He. Hehe. HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHA! XD Hope you enjoy.

The little girl, known as Ururu, stood up. She had to go pee. She walked into the restroom and sat on the toilet. Absentmindedly, she looked at her pants, nearly jumping up at what she saw. She quickly pulled up her pants and rushed out of the bathroom, only to run into Tessai. "TESSIAAAAAA!" She screetched, her shrill voice nearly cracking Tessai's glasses. "Yes?" "WHERE'S URAHARA!" Tessai pointed down the hall to Kisuke's room. The little girl took off down the hallway like a rocket, Tessai looking at the floor, which now had skid marks.

She barged into his room, nearly breaking down the door, a panicked look on her face. "Help!" "Ururu? What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked the surprised shopkeeper. "I'm bleeding! Help!" _Huh? Bleeding?_ "Huh? Bleeding? Where?" The little girls normal blush went even darker as she tried to stammer out where she was bleeding from. "Uh... Well, I- Um- Uh..." The little girl couldn't seem to say it. The blond male looked confused. Confusion, though, soon turned to realization, and realization to horror. He began to blush, a dark red creeping onto his face. _'Oh God oh God oh God, no!'_ "Um, well, Ururu, why don't you and me have a little... Talk?" Asked the male, his voice sounding crackley. "Okay..." Replied the young girl, still slightly panicked. "Why don't you go get us some tea, Okay Ururu?" "Yeah, okay..." she said, exiting the room. "Welp... time for the talk." He said to himself, grabbing the pads and the barbie dolls from under the bed.

**AN: Lol, Hope you liked it! Now, tell me this, what would you people think of me adding a chapter where he has to explain it to her? Tell me! (Oh, and, I'm sorry I disappeared from the face of the earth for a while. I'll try to write more.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Wow, you guys are persuasive. Alright, I give you... THE TALK! (Dun Dun Duuunnnnn...) (Oh, and BTW, this talk is going to explain a lot about sex... Don't like, don't read. :DDDD)**

As Ururu poured the tea, she wondered what he was gonna talk to her about. She opened the door, she saw Urahara sitting on the bed. Right next to him were a male and female doll, some maxi pads, panties, condoms, and some magazines. "Ururu! Come sit next to me." She nodded and walked toward him. She sat the tray of tea on the ground and grabbed the cups of tea, giving one to Urahara and keeping one for herself. She hopped up on the bed next Urahara, await further instructions.

"Alright, Ururu. Let's get this over with. You see, this 'bleeding' is called your period. It means you are becoming a woman. But, for most women, their period is hell. They get cramps, they're moody, and basically a thousand time worse than normal. This happens once a month!" Explained the male, a bright pink blush on his face the entire time. "Also, you're gonna need to wear pads. Watch, I'll show you how to do it." Urahara grabbed a pad and a pair of panties. He opened up the pad and suck it onto a pair of panties. He then stepped into the panties, pulling them on and up over his pants. "Tada! And that's how you wear a pad!" It was at the moment Jinta walked in. "Hey, Where's Urur-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Urahara. "What- Wha- BWAHAHA!" Jinta started rolling on the floor, clutching his side, Urahara's blush turning darker. Once he was composed, he snapped a picture of Urahara before darting out of the room. "Jinta! Get back here! I'm going to kill you!" He shouted.

Urahara stepped out of the panties, tossing them to the other side of the room. He was semi-relieved, as long as Ururu didn't ask more questions, this was finally over. It was then she asked the questiong that, of course, would make him have to explain EVERYTHING. "Why _am _ I bleeding?" She asked. Fighting the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall, he walked back over to the bed and grabbed the barbie dolls."Well, you see, your uterus is getting ready for a baby, should you ever have one. But, hopefully, you wait until you are much, much older to have one. " Explained Urahara, waiting for that dreaded question he knew would come next.

"How do you have a baby?" _Sigh._ "Well... Let me show you, using these barbie dolls." He grabbed the naked female doll and placed it on the bed. Then, he grabbed the naked male doll and put it on top. He then made the male doll start humping the female doll, making a series of groans and grunts. "Now, you do this until the male releases the sperm, which then swims up and impregnates the female. If you don't want to get pregnant when you have sex, you use a condom!" He ripped open the condom package and demonstrated how to put a condom on using a banana.**(AN: Lol, if I hadn't put 'Using a banana' in there, That soooo could've been taken wrongly...) ** "But, condoms can break, so that's why you use birth control!" The little girl thought for a moment. "What does it look like when two people have sex?" "Gyah!" Exlaimed the male, nearly falling of the bed. He had guessed she would ask it, but he wouldn't have thought she would've just come out and said it. He grabbed a magazine and showed her a few pictures. By now, they were both as red as strawberrys. "Anything else?" "No..." Said Ururu before hopping off the bed and walking to the door. Abruptly, she stopped and turned around.

"Urahara?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have those magazines?"

_Fuck!_

**AN: :D I'm thinking of doing something where Tessai was standing outside the door when Urahara was showing the example with the dolls... :D R&R! Love you guys!**


End file.
